The Running Assassin
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Victoria J had one mission to kill Ivan but when all fails her life changes. She is on the run.   This is an OC just warning. The main couple is Ivan and Alfred. the other are GilbertxMatthew, FrancisxArthur, LudwigxFeliciano and a few more
1. Victoria's mistake

This is my first adventure story hope you enjoy!

Victoria has her target in the scope of her sniper. It is Ivan Braginsky, the leader of Russia and today he will die. She is about to take her shot but just when she pulls the trigger Ivan moves and the bullet hits the one of his guards. _Shit the operation failed._ Victoria J. is an assassin who is trained by the best. This one mistake will change her life forever.

Victoria ran out the room and went to the roof. She starts to jump on roofs and notice that men in gray suit ran after her. They were Ivan's men and she had to out run them or she will die. The next building looks as if had a market and she thought she could land safely without injuring herself too much. The jump is successful she lands in a fruit cart but the merchant yell at her. She went into a dark alley to change in to another outfit. She changed in plaid skirt that is red, purple, and black, lace black stockings, and red polo. She also put on a wig that is a black bob. Victoria looks out of the alley both ways to make sure the guards couldn't find her and they were running the opposite way she had to go.

Her plan is to go into her hotel suit, grab everything she need, go to the airport and find the first flight to Europe. Victoria got to her hotel's lobby but she notices that it is overflowing with Ivan's men and she is not taking any risks of getting caught. She went thought the back of the hotel and uses the stairs to get to her room. Her room is a mess all the things she need were in three bags. One had her weapons, the other cosmetics for her disguises and her clothes that blend her into the crowds. She runs out of her room and takes the stairs yet again. But half way down there was one of the Russian's men. He shot at her and it grazes one of her legs.

"Bastard!" Victoria gets a small pistol from her thigh holster and shoots him in the legs to disable him. Then she puts her gun back and continues to go down the stairs. She gets her composure and walks out of the hotel. There is taxi at the door obviously for someone but she had to get out fast.

"Get me to the closest airport sir pashlusta." Victoria said trying not to show that she was in a hurry. "Da Madame." The taxi driver said and didn't notice that it is the wrong person. The taxi driver tries to make small talk but she just ignores him. She had to think of plan to get the weapons into the airport without getting red flagged. She has some fake identities and one of was a FBI agent. She was fine for now till Ivan finds her.

In one of Ivan's guest rooms where Alfred is staying there is a phone call. Arthur his cousin is calling him. He is a policeman in London.

"Hello Arthur what is it that you want?" Alfred is waking up from his nap.

Arthur responds in an angry tone "I want you to go to London now! I don't think that you should stay in Russia. I feel that it is not safe with the killer on the loose."

Alfred whines "But Ivan and me had plans. I want to stay. Please!"

Arthur didn't want to ruin his cousin's weekend but he wants Alfred to be safe. "Sorry but it is a no. Just come to London safely."

Alfred muffles "Fine I will get there as soon as can bye" He hangs up on his cousin in an angry fit. He goes into Ivan's office and sees that Ivan is swapped with paper work. "Umm Ivan I have some bad news. I have to go to London because Arthur is being a worry wart. I am sorry and I knew that you want to take me out on a date this weekend. But after the assassin thing" Before he could say anything else Ivan grabs him by the waist and kisses him gentle on his lips. Alfred invades Ivan's mouth and his hands roam on the older man's body.

"Mmm we must stop. Sorry solenckia. I am very busy and I must have a clear mind. You must get ready for your trip to London." Ivan hates pulling away from his younger lover but there is too much to do at this time.

"Ugg Fine. I will go pack. Can you get me car to the airport?" Alfred is pissed because he wants to make love with Ivan before he had to leave.

"Da I will make sure Gilbert will watch you while you stay in London." Ivan makes a face expression that says "Don't dare whine about this or complain about anything." Ivan kisses Alfred on the cheek and says "Now go pack and I will make sure your safe. I love you till the end of time Alfred." Then he just held him in his arm and wishes that they could stay like this forever.

Alfred kisses his cheek as well and whispers in his ear "I love you too. Please stay safe for me." He gave Ivan a small smile and left the room.

Ivan is alone yet again and he had to make a call to the lazy Prussian. "Ahllo Gilbert? Get packing and get all your weapons. I have an assignment for you; since you were useless at my speech ceremony today."

The groggy Prussia responds "Oh that was today Oops. What the hell do have to do now?" Gilbert is just waking up with a hangover because of all the beer he had last night. He was hoping it was something easy but with Ivan it is never just an easy job.

"I need you to be Alfred's bodyguard when he is in London. He must be safe all time and if he is hurt in any way I will come a kick your ass. Also don't get distracted with your lover and I will give the rest of the supplies that you will need for the mission is that clear." Ivan is straight forward with what he wants.

"Ok I get it boss. I have to watch Alfred when he is in London all the time. So what is the commotion about any way?"Gilbert wants to know what everyone is so worried about.

"Who is that on the phone?" Mathew asks his lover just waking up because of the conversation.

"It is my boss Ivan" Gilbert whispers to his lover and made sure that Ivan couldn't hear him talking to Mattie.

Ivan is annoyed with the Prussian not listen to him and talking to his lover at this time. "Someone tried to kill me and I will tell more but not on the phone. Now go get ready and tell Matvey I say hello. Bye."

Gilbert is shocked that Ivan heard that he was talking to Mattie. He had to get up for duty for once.

The adventure is about to begin.

Russian in the story

Pashlusta- please

Solenckia- sunnyshine A cute nick name for Alfred

Matvey- same at Matthew


	2. Gilbert's assignment

Sorry for the late update and enjoy.

Duty calls for Gilbert and he has to go to work. "Sorry Honey I woke you up but I have to go to work for once." He said lightly in his lover's ear.

" Ngg but you're so warm I don't want you to leave the bed. I want you now Gilbert." Matthew says with a moan and then he went down on Gilbert.

The Prussia thoughts at the time _out of the times to be horny Mattie Oh My God!_ Matthew took Gilberts hard cock and slowly rubs the tip of the cock. Gilbert moans and Matthew continues to play with the hard cock. Next he licks the tip of the cock and rubs the cock. Gilbert moans louder and pants. Then his cell phone goes off with the ring tone of "Like a boss" and he picks it up. Matthew nibbles on Gilbert's cock while he talks on the phone.

"Hello Gilbert this is Alfred."

"JA! Ahhh!" Gilbert tries not to moan into the phone but is so when Mattie is suck his cock so well.

"Are you ok?" Alfred asks because he is making strange sounds.

"Yeah umm ahhh fine!" Gilbert moans as Matthew sucks hard on his cock and he feels like he about to explode at any moment.

"Well anyway the flight is in two hours and we are taking Ivan's jet. Also the weather in London sucks right now so bring warm clothes with you. Is Mattie far?" Alfred asks so that he could talk to him before he goes to London.

" No he aahhh bye!" Gilbert hangs up because he is about cum and he didn't not want Alfred to know that Mattie and him were fooling around. Matthew engulfs the whole the cock and then Gilbert cums in his mouth. Mathew seems to enjoy it.

"Breakfast for the champions" Matthew says with a grin and he climbs on top of his lover and grinds against him. They both let out a moan and Gilbert's notice Matthew hard cock. He had to get ready for the trip so he squirms out bed.

"Sorry Mattie I really want to have sex with you but I have to get to ready for work or Ivan will kill me and we will never have sex." Gilbert states and runs to the bathroom.

"OMG you're an ass! I just suck your cock! And now you're withdrawing sex from me!" Matthew yells at the bathroom door and is very mad that his lover couldn't just fuck him!

"I know Mattie! You were great but I have to go to work." Gilbert talks to Matthew thought the bathroom door. He gets out and hugs Matthew but he knew that Mattie will be pissed at him for a while. He runs around the apartment grabbing clothes, guns and anything else he needs for the trip

"So your mission is to babysit my older brother. Now I kinda feel sorry for you." Matthew says to freak out Gilbert and to pisses him off .

"Yeah He can't be that bad? Right Mattie?" Gilbert is worrying that the mission might become a disaster.

" Sometimes he is fine. But don't worry he might not give you a hard time." Matthew grins at his lover. He is just worries about Gilbert a lot because of his dangerous job and they don't really get a lot of time together because of their jobs. But then he thinks of all the hot sex they have and it makes a little better. Then he notice that he is still hard and goes to the bathroom.

"Wait Mattie do you want me to take care of that before I leave?" Gilbert grins and grabs his smaller lover in his arms.

"No I am fine you have to leave. Your plane leaves in an hour and an half." Matthew kisses Gilbert and goes the bathroom.

" Ugg Fine I love you Mattie! You better think of me when you jacking off in the shower!" Then he hears Matthew moaning his name. _Damn I wish I was there but I have to go to work fast._

Gilbert runs to his new black BMW and drive as fast as possible to Ivan's office. He goes into the office and he sees Ivan and Alfred making out. Ivan gives him the death stare; he closes the door and waits till it is safe for him to come in.

Ivan's hears the door open and sees Gilbert. He is very annoyed with the lazy Prussian and that he is always late for work. Also he can at the worst timing when Alfred and he were saying goodbye. Alfred is in his lap and he is nibbles his neck. Ivan takes his head and gives Alfred a passionate kiss. He explores the American's mouth and tastes like a hamburger. Alfred moans and thrusts his hips. Ivan groans and bits Alfred's tongue. Alfred tries to take off Ivan's shirt before he could Ivan stops him.

"No we have to stop because your Flight is about to leave but I can give something special." Ivan says but teases the young lover. Ivan goes into Alfred pants and starts to stroke him.

Alfred moans " Ivan more Please!" Ivan did as command and rubs the tip of the cock. Then he pumps the cock rapidly, Alfred screams Ivan's name, and cums everywhere. Alfred is a little embarrassed and blushes.

"It is ok go clean yourself and you look so cute when you blush." Ivan tells his lover, Alfred nodes, and goes to the bathroom to get changed.

"Gilbert you may come in now." Ivan commands the Prussian.

"Hello sir. Sorry for the tardiest and for interrupting Alfred and you" Gilbert says as if he is a soldier.

"Next time you will not live and I hope the blow job was worth it. Oh don't look at me like that. Alfred said you sounded funny so I just guessed. Your assignment to guard Alfred with your life and to look out for the assassin." Ivan gives Gilbert some information on the assassin.

"Ok who is this assassin? Have information them?" Gilbert asks to make sure he has all the information that he can get to keep Alfred safe.

"All that my men got is that she is a young woman with training and we could get a good picture of her either. But we know she goes by Alice Smith but we know that is not her real name. Your look for a woman in her twenties, very attractive, we are unsure what hair color, and she is trained by the best. I don't know for whom she works for or who is she but all I know is that she wants me died. So if catch her bring her to me because I want to make sure she is dealt my way. Understood Gilbert protect Alfred and make sure this assassin doesn't get to him either." Ivan says as a command and to make the Prussian understand what he is going against.

Gilbert responds " Yes I understand. Protect Alfred and watch for the assassin at all times."

"Also don't have any distraction on the mission. So tell Matvey to go home and don't talk to him too long on the phone. I understand you want to mention a relationship with your boyfriend. But your job comes first. Here are the papers for the weapons. Understand Da?" Ivan gives Gilbert some tips, and the papers with his authorization and Alfred comes in.

"I am ready for the trip. Oh hello Gilbert nice to see that your ok!" Alfred says with excitement.

" Ha Ha yeah thanks. I will take your luggage to the car and will wait for you in the car ok Alfred." Gilberts takes the luggage and lefts the couple to say their finally goodbyes.

Alfred hugs Ivan and whispers in his ear "I love you." He kisses Ivan and wishes that they could stay like this forever. Ivan held his young lover wishing this moment would never end but all good things have to come to an end.

" I love you too mya Solenckia. Now you must go and I will miss you so much." Ivan kisses Alfred on the forehead and he leaves with a small smile.

"Bye Ivan . Please stay safe. I will call you ok." Then he leaves the room and Ivan is left yet again like in the past.

Ivan hopes that Alfred will be safe and Gilbert will keep him safe.

Russian in the story

Mya solenckia- my sunshine

What is next For Alfred and Gilbert? Does Victoria get out of Russia for good? Will she be caught?


	3. UpdatingPreview

Updating issues The Running Assassin

I am planning to delete this story because it is not very popular and not many people like it. If you want me to continue this story please favorite or write me review. But the reviews must be on the story itself and not my grammar. I understand my grammar is not the best but I love to written stories like this. I am sorry but it may be over and if you like this story tell me. I understand that it is an OC but there is main couple is Ivan and Alfred. This story may have 10 or 15 more chapters if people like it. Also I understand that not a lot people like OC but this story will have more plot. So if does continue here is a preview enjoy.

Victoria has to leave Russia fast without being notice by anyone. At the time she is in a taxi and heading to the nearest airport. She changes her wig into a short brown one. Also she takes off all her weapons and puts them in a silver briefcase. Victoria changes in a different outfit to protect her identity. She looks though her papers and finds Alice Smith documents. Then at this point she was at the airport.

"Spasibo." She says and gives the taxi a hundred dollars.

She walks towards the airport and sees there are warnings about her everywhere. She will not stop till she gets out of this country. Victoria looks nothing like the pictures on the screen; so she has nothing to worry about yet.

"Privet I need the first plane out to Europe please." She asks the woman at the desk.

"Da to London, England fine Madame?" The woman ask in a thick Russian accent.

" Da daĭ mne etoĭ polet." Victoria says in a hurry and it would be easier in Russian.

"Mogu li ya poluchitʹ vash veshchi i dokumenty." The woman ask in Russian and Victoria does as asks and then the woman nods her head. Next lets her pass thought and get to the flight fast.

"Dobryĭ denʹ." Victoria tells her and sees that she has time before the fight. She goes to the bathroom. She takes the wig off and lets her long pale hair falls down to her thighs. She looks in the mirror and sees the true her. She has bright blue, long pale blond hair and light skin. Victoria has to change her whole identity for this mission. She gets her cosmetics bag and gets the scissor. Then she starts to cut her hair till it was above her shoulder and then she got auburn hair dye. She uses it in her hair and she feels that her identity destroyed. She had to keep the dye for a bit but then she hears someone come in and she runs in a stall. She waits till the person leaves and then washes her hair out. Her new look is complete a different person but she is the same inside. Victoria changes again in a black band t shirt and black skinny jeans. Once out she had to find her plane but then something caught her attention. It was Gilbert; her ex boyfriend and partner in crime from a few years ago. He was with a blond that looks like Ivan's lover. Everything had change now. She follows them with stealth but then Gilbert turns.

"What is it Gil? Is everything ok?" Alfred asks and sees that his friend is worried about something.

"No it is fine. I just felt like someone is following us. Let's go to the plane. " Gilbert scans the area and makes sure Alfred is close.

Russian in the chapter.

Spasibo-thanks

Da daĭ mne etoĭ polet.- Yes give that flight

Mogu li ya poluchitʹ vash veshchi i dokumenty.- Can you give me your bags and papers.

Dobryĭ denʹ- have a good day.


	4. Airfare

Sorry for the late update. i am going to update this story!Enjoy

Victoria really didn't like being in the plane but she need to get to London and get Ivan's lover. Also she wonder why Gilbert is working for Ivan and how did it happen. When the plane is taking off she closes her eyes and thinks about the past.

_Flashback_

_ Two boys running in a field of wheat and she is chasing them. The sky was clear, bright blue and there were no clouds in sight. All she could hear is their laughter. She could feel the sun on her face and then they would ask….._

"Miss are you ok?" The stewardess asks Victoria and wakes her from her dream.

"Yeah I am fine. Can I have some coffee?" She wants to stay up for a little.

"Of course. I will get that for." She leaves to get it. "Here well if you need anything else call me." She smiles at Victoria but she just gives her a glare which meant "go away".

Then she starts to look at the files on this one case. There was Ivan who is the target which must be killed, Alfred the target's lover who can be used as a weapon, Matthew who is Alfred twin brother, but he is connected to Gilbert who Mathew is dating. She read each file careful and makes sure she knows everything about this group of people. She learns that Alfred has a cousin in London who was a cop and he had a boyfriend who was a detective. This was going to be a fun trip. She just reads information for the rest of the trip and thinks of a plan to get Ivan to her.

Gilbert is on the edge and fidgety. Alfred notices and asks "Gil what's wrong? You look mad at something?"

"What? Oh Alfred don't worry about it. I am fine just thinking about somethinf. No matter what I will protect you." He tries to smile at him but he couldn't do it.

"Come on tell me." He bugs Gilbert about it.

"No I can't. I have to protect you. So rest for a little." He is stern with the American and sees that he is pouting. "Still no. Go to bed." He scolds at him.

"Fine then I am tell Ivan! He acts like a child to get what he wants and Gilbert hated that.

"Really? Ok fine. But don't freak out. I think I saw Ivan's assassin. Also I think she maybe be my ex." He tells Alfred all the information.

"Wait what? How can you tell? Is she going to kill me? Oh god!" Alfred runs around the jet.

"Alfred relax. I said it might be her. So just relax and breathe. I will protect you because if you die, then I die because Ivan will kill me. Don't worry about it. Just trust me." He smiles at Alfred and a real one.

"Ok if you say so. I trust you Gilbert."He hugs him and squeezes him.

"Ugg get off Alfred!" He pushes him off.

"Ok well I am going to bed." He sits in one of the oversize seats and slowly falls asleep.

Gilbert worries about Alfred and wonders if he can't protect him. His ex's was very strong and she will do anything to get what she wants. He thinks_ What if it Victoria? Why does she want to kill Ivan? I haven't seen in like 4 year? I wonder what happened to her? I did love her once. Ugg I need to sleep_. He sits in one of seats across Alfred and watches him sleep. He misses his Mattie and wish that he could be together. Within a few hours they landed.

"The fight wasn't that bad. Did you get any sleep Gil?" He asks and looks for his cousin.

"I didn't sleep and now I am so tried. Can we just Arthur and get a bed." He groans and feels exhausted.

"Oh hey there he is!" He runs towards the Brit without thinking.

"Hey Alfred come back!" Gilbert yells and runs after him. He got him and felt out of breath.

"Hello Gilbert. Did you have a good run? Don't worry Alfred is here." Arthur reassures him.

"Ok good. I was worried. I need to rest for a little. So can we go to your place?" He wonders because he needs some rest.

"Well I guess. I can watch Alfred while you sleep. Come on Alfred we are going to my place." He treats him like a child and Alfred glares at him.

"Ugg fine mom. I am coming" he mocks his cousin.

"You're such a wanker!" He mumbles and walks to his car. "Ok everyone in" He checks and sees everyone is there.

Victoria finally gets off the plane and she had to find her prey. She could see the blond hair and follows him. But then she obverse that he was with his cousin and Gilbert. She had to follow them in a car and she was not going to lose them now. She took someone else car and started to follow them from a safe distance but not too far away.

Then they finally stop and went into an old apartment. She watches from the car as they brought up their suitcases up. Then Alfred went out for a walk and now it is her chance to get him. She slowly walks towards him and makes sure he is alone. The coast is clear and she goes for it.

"Hello cutie!" She comes right behind him and scares him a little.

"Oh hello! You kind of scared me. Who are you?" He seems to be confused and caution about this stranger.

"Oh I am Vicky! I am a tourist! I thought you could show me around?' She pouts and clings to arm.

"Umm I don't know the place that well." He stills seems to be confused.

"Oh well have a car? Does that help?" She acts innocence and hopes that Alfred is gullible.

"Well I guess I can help." He agrees without knowing the risk he taking.

"Oh thanks! I will pay you back! In any way!" She leads to the stole car and locks him cars.

"Wait this seems wrong?" He feels trap but then Vicky can in the car as well.

"Are you ok?" She looks at him and starts the car. But then Arthur seems to be running towards her car. Great psycho cousin on the way.

"ALFRED WHERE ARE YOU! YOU TWAT!" He yells throughout the street and sees that he is in her car. "Get out the car Miss. Alfred get out!" He commands them.

"She is not bad. Come on Arthur." He whines and tries to help her.

"Alfred you don't know that! Miss you are under arrest for kidnapping." He cuffs her and takes her to his station. He put in an integrating room and she watches the two fighting. Now she is stuck in jail what else could go wrong?

Victoria is jail! Will she get out? Will they know who she is?


End file.
